


Sleepy Reassurance

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper comes back from a hunt and has to tell his family to go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Go back to sleep.”

Jasper entered the house almost silently. He really needed to remember to fix that squeaky hinge. Looking at the old Grandfather clock that Seth had found in an antique shop a few years before, he saw that it was just after 3am. Feeling reenergized after his week-long hunt with Emmett and Edward, Jasper was eager to wake Seth and Luka just to spend time with them but he knew it was far too early for that.

 

Quietly he checked all the locks, as he usually did when he was home and then headed upstairs. First, he went into Luka’s room. His and Seth’s two-year old, that they had tried so hard for, was fast asleep in his crib. Luka’s black hair was sticking up every which way and Jasper could only imagine what it would look like in the morning. Luka had his thumb in his mouth and Jasper could see his eyes moving under his closed eyelids. Jasper stood there for a moment, just staring at his little man, his heart filled with so much love. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Luka’s temple. The little boy made a sound, something very close to “papa” Jasper thought.

 

“Shh…” He whispered. “Go back to sleep.” When he was sure Luka wasn’t going to wake, Jasper made his way back out of the room. He closed the door all but a crack before making his way further down the hallway.

 

The door to the master bedroom was ajar, just in case Seth needed to hear Luka. Jasper closed the door behind himself. Now that he was home, he would hear if Luka needed anything. Jasper smiled as he looked at Seth, asleep in their bed. Seth slept on his stomach, his arms curled under his pillow. The thin coverlet was nearly down over Seth’s butt, but that was unsurprising given how hot shifters ran.

 

Jasper gathered a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants to change into. He left the clothes he had been wearing in the master bathroom floor, every intent to pick them up for the wash in the morning. Back in the bedroom, he slipped under the coverlet on his side of the bed, turning on his side so he could look at Seth. Reaching out, he brushed some of Seth’s hair back from his face. Seth would need a haircut soon, Jasper mused. His fingers trailed down Seth’s cheek lightly.

 

Seth sighed, pursing his lips. “…tickles…”

 

Jasper smiled. “Sorry, it’s just me.” He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Seth’s lips. “Go back to sleep.”  


End file.
